OS: Suited Up & Leather Bound
by Writing4Roses
Summary: Edward Cullen's a cocky bastard & believes because of his family's wealth, his devilish good looks, & his ridiculous book smarts it makes him God's gift to women. Coordinated in his 3-piece suits, Bella plans to set him straight. M-Rating. Drama/Angst.


**Suited-Up & Leather Bound (One Shot) by Writing4Roses**

**SUMMARY: **Edward Cullen is a cocky bastard. He believes because of his family's wealth, his devilish good looks, and his ridiculous book smarts it makes him God's gift to women. Between his repetitive schedule, his 3-piece suits, and an over-confident attitude, Bella Swan seeks the chance with great delight to put him in his place and enjoys every minute of it. ExB – M-Rating – Drama/Angst

**DISCLAIMER:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended. Any form of translation or publication of this work is completely prohibited without this author's permission and written consent.

**Pre-Reader:** DreamsofEdward1

**Beta:** StAngelS

**Banner:** candykizzes24

**Twilighted Validation Beta:** robbsweetangel

**A/N:** The following OS was written in honor of Foxy Fics – a fandom-based group of authors gathering in support of The Michael J. Fox Foundation benefiting and supporting Parkinson's Disease research. Please visit http:/foxyfics(dot)blogspot(dot)com for more information and to learn how you can help! The inspiration behind this character of Edward Cullen comes from a combination of Neil Patrick Harris' Barney Stinson (current popular American comedic sitcom on CBS) on _How I Met Your Mother_ and Michael J. Fox's Alex P. Keaton of _Family Ties_ (former 80's sitcom). The two of these men combined together would be a force to be reckoned with… _cause it's going to be legend_—wait for it- _dary_! That is all.

**~ EAC ~**

"Okay, so that wraps up today's class. Remember on Tuesday, your essays on the rise versus the downfall in the economy are due. Reminder that it should be typed, more than ten pages, and single-line spaced."

As soon as my Global Politics professor was finished speaking, it was as if the bell had timed itself as it went off. My fellow classmates began to press through the doorway making their way to their next classes. Lucky for me, GP was my last class of the day and I was through. Do not get me wrong, I love school. I excel in it as I am in the top ten percent of my class. I take it seriously; with as much pride and joy as I will my first official job post-degree. Nevertheless, it was always during this time of day that found myself longing for it by the end of the day as I enjoyed it so much. I always ended it the same way every day. I was a sucker for repetition, what can I say?

With my briefcase in hand, I left the Economics & Politics Department and proceeded to leave the campus. I did not head towards my car because I didn't own one. A secret tree hugger, I am sure I would be ridiculed if anyone outside of my family found out. It is true. I declined the gift of a brand new car for my high school graduation and instead I asked my parents donate to the Democratic Party and an Earth friendly organization instead. Yes, I received a few strange looks on that one.

I stood outside the building before entering. I don't know why I always did this, I just did. I took a deep breath, taking in my surroundings. I could already smell the leather from outside the shop. It was fantastic. Stepping inside, the overhead bell chimed alerting the clerks of my arrival. Since I stop by nearly every day, I am practically on a first name basis with everyone here and of course, they know me by name, as well.

I browsed the different sections for a while before making my finally selections. I always took my time, carefully reading over each selection and deciding if I should waste my time on this type of literature. Their politics section was definitely lacking and I would be sure to bring this up to the clerk.

"Hey there, Becca," I greeted the pretty clerk as I walked up to the checkout counter. I put the books I intended to purchase on the counter.

Today I would get her to talk to me. I would get her to notice me and pay attention. I mean, why the hell wouldn't she right? I mean, c'mon, I am a catch!

I had always admired her from afar but she wouldn't ever budge. What was her deal? I wasn't going to bite. Although, the idea was appetizing, that wasn't my sort of thing.

"Bella."

"Hmm?" What did she say?

"Bel-la," she repeated herself but slower as she tapped her fingertips against her silver-plated nametag. "My name is Bella."

"Oh," Crap, "Sorry. I thought it was—"

"It's fine." She sighed, taking the books from the counter and reviewing them before entering a few codes into the computer screen. "So, did you find everything you were looking for?"

"Just about. Do you know if you have any books on Democratic-themed topics? The section on politics is quite lacking here."

Her eyes grew as big as saucers; I guess my smarts caught her off-guard. Did the suit not give it away? "Seriously?" She asked, the look on her face bewildering as I nodded my head, "I'm not really sure, but if you know of anything that you are looking for in particular, I could always order for you."

"Fantastic!" I exclaimed, pounding my fist on the counter, "I mean, that would be wonderful."

She continued ringing up the rest of the books and money exchanged hands.

She seemed bothered by my talking to her. I would get her to open up to me. I would have her eating out of the palm of my hand before she knew it.

**~ EAC ~**

"So, um," I quickly looked at her name tag as a reminder, "_Bella_, I was thinking that you and I could get together and-

"No." She answered quickly as she checked my books out.

"No?" I repeated her response. Was she really turning me down?

"No."

"But, I don't understand. I'm simply asking you to spend some time with me; you haven't even heard what I had in mind."

"Does it really matter?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders as she made herself busy.

"What? Of course it matters, you know what? Just forget it." I shook my head and pulled my wallet out.

"Your total is forty-three dollars and twenty-six cents," she pointed to the cash register's digital display. I quickly handed her my card. How could she turn me down? Does she even realize who I am?

**~ EAC ~**

Of course, she knew who I was. How in the world would she be able to forget me? I'm in her store all the time. Let's be honest here…

I would never confess this to anyone but I have it bad for this woman. I don't know what is wrong with me. I've never felt this way about anyone before.

I will admit that she is partly the reason I come to the store to visit, of course the main reason being their overall inventory selection. This girl is beautiful without even trying and smart, the conversations I have heard her take part in while in her presence have blown me away.

After pleasant conversation at the register, I have invited her out several times.

Dinner. Coffee. Book club. A walk in the park. Even a school function I had no particular interest in but would have gone if it meant I could spend time with her.

Each time received a response of near laughter, as plain as day, in my face and then regaining her composure to follow-up with a sweet and simple "no thanks" from this mahogany goddess.

It was plain and simple: I would not stop until she said _yes_.

**~ EAC ~**

When I returned to the dormitory, a white envelope had been slipped under the doorway.

I picked it up and noticed a scroll-like script, my name had been written across perfectly. Whom could this be from?

I figured it was from one of the fraternity groups I was considering to join. Rush week was starting soon and some of these groups were extremely formal. Maybe this was information about an event from one of the groups. Hmm…

Opening the card, I saw no information about an event. No school emblem or mention of our school's mascot or a fraternity slogan. Instead, it was the same perfect script, which said the following:

_**"Meet me in the park. Alone. Tonight. Seven o'clock. Sharp. Don't be late."**_

_What. The. Hell._

I looked at my Rolex and realized it was already four o'clock. Was I going to go meet this person, whoever the hell they were? God no. Wait… there was a part of me which was curious; I wanted to know who they were and what they wanted from me. How they knew who I was, how they found me. It was very creepy if you ask me. I needed some answers. My curiosity had definitely gotten the best of me.

I put my things away and began to tidy my room. Feeling satisfactory, I began to gather my things and headed to the communal shower room.

Freshly showered and feeling good, I began to get dressed. Putting on a pair of blue boxer shorts and a white undershirt, I put my black dress pants on, paired it with a soft grey-colored dress shirt. For style, I slid my grandfather's silver pocket watch into the small pocket of my pinstriped vest. Grabbing my dark black coat, I looked myself over in the mirror, voted myself dapper, and began to head on my way for my evening of mystery.

**~ EAC ~**

It was six-fifty when I walked towards the park. I found a seat on the park bench and waited for the mystery person to arrive. Anticipation was getting the better of me I as I jumped to conclusions of who would be meeting me here this evening.

As the card requested, at seven a shadowed figure walked into the main square of the park and headed in my direction.

The person was wearing a soft, caramel colored trench coat that covered knee-high boots. Her long hair pulled back into a low ponytail as she wore a charcoal grey hat, which overshadowed her face.

I knew who it was, but she simply wanted to play the game of mystery. I could play this game.

"I'm surprised you actually showed up, but then again, I'm not."

"Well, I-"

She held her hand up, cutting me off, "That's enough. Follow me." She turned around and didn't wait, she took off on foot, and I did my damndest to keep up with her. She was rather quick.

We walked down the dark alley. She was about ten paces ahead of me. The lump in my throat began to grow, the excitement of what she had in store for me, for us.

I had no idea where she was taking me but we made it there in about twelve minutes. It seemed to be an abandoned building but once we stepped inside, I could see that it was an older apartment studio. Maybe this is her home, I thought to myself. I looked around for clues but it was hard to come up with anything. No evidence proving otherwise. There was a black leather couch, a couple of coordinating club chairs and a flat screen on the brick wall. There weren't any personal photos or anything that shouted out to me that this was in fact Bella's home. Moreover, if it wasn't her home, it made me curious as to whose home it belonged to.

She snapped her fingers at me, calling my attention. I shook my thoughts and focused my attention on her once again. She pointed to a wooden chair towards the center of the room, she told me to sit, and I complied. She took her hat off, placing it on a side table, with her hat being gone, it revealed that it was indeed Bella. I knew it was her, but now there was definitely no way she could deny it or hide behind her disguise.

She walked over to my side, her heels clicking on every step against the deep mahogany wood floor beneath us. That damn lump had returned. I tried to take a breath but as she stood so close to me, it became very hard. In more ways than one.

"Take it off," she barked, as she pulled the arms of her jacket away from her body, revealing her choice of dress beneath. Yep, that damn lump showed up again and in full force. My cock was rock hard as I looked up to find her in a red cocktail dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. Tossing her jacket to the side, it landed over the back of the leather couch to my right. She gave me a once over and proceeded to pull at the band that held her hair, her tresses cascading around her shoulders.

I sucked in a breath of air as I took in the sight before me, her body so close to mine but so far away. What the hell did she have in mind exactly?

"Hello, I said 'take it off'!"

"Oh, right, yeah." I quickly made work, standing up, and removing my jacket. I folded it neatly, laying it next to her jacket. As I stood in front of her, her eyes grew wide and she broke her stoic expression, chuckling as she tilted her head back.

"Holy shit! You and your three-piece suits, you crack me up. You must have a thousand of them."

"I have several, yes." I spoke quickly as my nerves began to get the best of me. I walked back to my seat on the wooden chair, it creaking as I sat.

"Oh, no, no… Tsk-tsk, not just the jacket." she tried not to laugh, shaking her head down to the ground, before replying firmly, "Everything."

I stood up once again unsure if she was for real. She really wanted me to take all of my clothes off? Was she serious? Isn't this something we are supposed to do… _together_?

I felt so exposed, yet slightly turned on— I will not lie!—as she watched me undress. I wished she were the one undressing me. I wouldn't mind helping her either.

I was nearly naked and standing before her, left with only my boxers on. My suit was lying neatly on the leather couch with our jacket.

"Very nice," she replied, as she examined my body with her eyes. She circled around me, trailing a finger down my body. I closed my eyes to remain focused. Holy shit! What is she doing to me?

"Sit back down, I'll be right back."

"Okay." When I answered, it sounded like a question because I was too focused, thinking about what was going to happen next.

She had reappeared around the corner and when I saw her, I could not believe my eyes.

She was very limited in her clothing options, but damn the options! She wore a coordinating black bra and panty set made of a type of silk or satin…. or maybe it was leather?

She carried a medium-sized basket in her hands and placed that to the side on a nearby table. I found myself very curious as to what exactly was inside that basket, but I was also too frightened to know.

Walking straight up to me, she placed her legs on either side of me as I sat on the chair. She pushed my arms back, holding them back as she quickly moved away. She moved to the backside of the chair and I could feel her securing my hands to the chair. I couldn't move! What the hell? My wrists were secured by cold metal to the wooden chair; it was as if I was frozen in place.

She ran her hands up my arms, across my shoulders, digging her fingers into my scalp. I groaned at the sensation of her fingertips across my skin.

"Oh, you like that do you?"

"Yes," I groaned.

She circled back around to the front of me. "That's good to know."

She hunched down to her knees, rubbing her hands down my legs. I looked down at her; my eyes must have been as big as saucers. I gulped in anticipation as she took my length in her hands. My breathing had become ragged and I struggled for more air when she took me in her mouth.

"Oh, God," I moaned, tipping my head back wishing the chain had been near a wall. I looked back up and watched her in action. Holy crap, this isn't happening. Her lips wrapped around me, taking me in deep and all the way down.

The sensations she was sending through me, traveling throughout my body, my abdominal muscles tensing. My legs were trembling, I knew she could feel this as she was clutching onto my knees for leverage. She continued bobbing her mouth over me, the hot and wet feeling so tantalizing. I was so close; she kept it up as much as she could since I was close. For some stupid reason, I tugged at my restrained hands, only to get frustrated when I couldn't reach out and touch her. Since that wasn't going to happen, I began to meet her halfway and jerk my hips up towards her. This apparently turned her on as she began to moan. Of course, this only set me off and I suddenly found myself releasing into her mouth.

After taking a moment to herself, she slowly prowled up my body, "Now, if you're a good boy, I'll free. I'll uncuff you. Would you like that?" I nodded my head so quickly, I was sure it would fall off once I stopped nodding.

She giggled, her laughter wickedly thick with lust as she leaned back in, licking at my earlobe. "Alright, you only get one chance. I've got my eye on you."

Bella circled behind me, her heels clicking the entire time as she made her way to the cuffs and freed my arms. They ached from the tense angle they had just endured. As soon as I was freed from the restraints, I automatically reached out for my wrists, rubbing them, soothing the ache.

"Aww, poor baby, did that hurt?" She sinfully laughed, shaking her head. I did not answer her; I just put my arms down, resting them in my lap. My dick, a hard and prominent feature, was still on display as I waited for her next move.

I couldn't believe my luck when Bella began to straddle my waist; I felt my dick slide into her warm, wet pussy. "Fuck!" I groaned.

"Ohhh, so he _does_ have a dirty mouth." She mused as she began to writhe on top of me, she pulled my arms towards her, my hands resting at her hips, grabbing her ass and squeezing her at each thrust.

She wrapped her body around mine and I slid my cock into her pussy with ease. She must have wanted this as badly as I had; she made my job very easy. She wrapped her arms around my neck; she pulled my face towards her chest. I couldn't resist in taking a nibble here and there.

"Ohh, God!" she moaned, clamping her thighs tightly around me, pulling me in deeply.

I couldn't help but groan as I felt my abdomen tensing up, that familiar burn in my belly, "I'm going to—"

She put her fingers up to my mouth and pushed them into my mouth. It was a pure delight to lick and suck them in between my teeth. Her skin tasted so sweet, so warm, and so rich.

"Mmmmpphhhh, yeah!" she cried out, I could feel her body tense up, sending her over the edge. It was a beautiful sight watching her come undone before my very eyes. God, what a fucking beautiful sight!

As we were both getting dressed, I couldn't help but ask a couple of questions. I was completely unsure whether she would answer them or not, but I figured it did not hurt to try.

"Why do you always resist me?" This question made her turn around and face me. Oh, crap, I hope she wouldn't be mad! She took a deep breath as she placed her hands on her hips.

"See. That's where you're wrong," she paused, her voice so serious, "I never resisted you, Edward." She laughed, shaking her head. "I was just having a little fun with you."

"Oh, that was all supposed to be fun? All those times that you turned me down?"

"Yes, well, it was for me anyway. It's quite fun watching you squirm."

"Great, just great." I groaned, sitting down on the bed and running my hands through my hair.

"You should go."

"Oh, okay."

"No, it's not like that. I have somewhere I need to be."

"Fine," I stood up and went to grab my coat, "So, will something like this ever happen again, or are we considering this just a one-time thing?"

"You want more?" she raised her eyebrows, almost as if she was surprised.

"Only if you do. Otherwise, I will leave you alone from now on. I mean, if that's what you want."

"What I want," She repeated my words, I nodded my head. "Hmm, well I don't want you to leave me alone. I actually had fun. Didn't you?"

I could feel the blush spread across my face, before I could even answer, she answered for me.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." she chuckled, "We'll see, but I definitely don't want you to leave me alone."

"Good. I thought so. Definitely hoped so at least," I smirked, grabbing my coat and headed for the door.

Bella Swan had me exactly where she wanted me. I had her exactly where she wanted me. We were going to be the ruin of each other, but what a fucking enjoyable time it would be.

**~ EAC ~**

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think! Please consider donating to the Michael J. Fox Foundation, such a wonderful cause dedicated to research and awareness for Parkinson's Disease! :)


End file.
